


We are linked

by Yakitorii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Rey has always felt like she wasn’t complete.Since she has been a child, there has been this feeling like she has been missing one half of herself. She has felt unbalanced and it has required her several years before she has got used to it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	We are linked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chriquet (Chrona)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chriquet+%28Chrona%29).



> Merry Christmas, Chriquet (Chrona)~ !!!!

Rey has always felt like she wasn’t complete.

Since she has been a child, there has been this feeling like she has been missing one half of herself. She has felt unbalanced and it has required her several years before she has got used to it.

She has tried to talk about it with her parents but they have always told her to cease her nonsense. They have even threatened her to put her in the asylum if she keeps on being so ungrateful towards them.

Rey hasn’t tried again. She never talked about it with anyone again. But she still felt something from the missing part tugging on her. It is like it wants to lead her somewhere. She has tried to document herself on these occurrences but information has been scarce.

Soulmates have been recognized by everyone for the rare ones that have one but her case is even rarer. There isn’t any book on the subject and the internet has been no help. All that the internet can offer her is some fantasies by writers.

Rey has surmised by all the literature on soulmates that the one she’s missing is her soulmate. But then, does it mean that the tugging is her link to them ? Does it mean her soulmate is trying to communicate with her ?

In her free time, she has experimented on what she calls for lack of a proper term her soulbond. She has tried to pull on it and then push on it with no results. She has tried to follow it but the path has been endless and she hasn’t been prepared to leave her house yet.

So years passed with Rey leaving the soulbond alone. She ignores it when it would manifest itself by pulling on her; she ignores it when it tightens around her heart. The only times she doesn’t ignore it is to see if anything has changed. And as nothing has, she continues to ignore it all.

In this lifetime, she may not even find her soulmate. It doesn’t do to dream. She has greater things to reach. If she finds them then great, if she doesn’t it’s still fine. She has lived with a part of herself missing until, she can still live until the end of her days with a missing part. She has got used to it now.

At least, she has thought she wouldn’t have to care about those soulmates affairs until years later. She hasn’t counted on dumping her piping hot coffee on her soulmate.

In this story, she’s the innocent one. She has been walking peacefully on her way to work when suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, this man has bumped into her. And he hasn’t even apologized for it !

This curly head has groaned in annoyance and screamed at her in indignation without even looking at her. He has been too busy looking at the big coffee stain on his white white shirt.

Rey has felt like justice has been done. Who asks him to be so abrupt ?

And then, this outrageous man has left without even acknowledging her ! What an ass.

Whatever. At least she wouldn’t be the one to greet people with a dirty and smelly shirt. Hah !

Rey has continued on her way to work when she has suddenly felt a fierce tugging on her heart.

What ?

The soulbond has never been as active as it has been now. What is happening ?

Rey turns toward the direction the tugging has been the most insistent and sees the back of the foolish man.

No. Way.

Nope.

Ignoring this right now.

This could not be her soulmate.

This boorish man ?

Uh-huh. No.

She sighs in aggravation as her eyes seek mercy from the heavens. What has she done in her past life to be chained down to this ?

And it looks like her soulmate hasn’t even noted that he has met her.

Ah. Maybe there is some hope. Maybe she’s bonded to him but he isn’t bonded to her ! Then she just has to ignore all of it. Yep.

Rey spends the day in a downtrodden mood. The missing part in her doesn’t feel as empty. And she is not pleased at all. She doesn’t want to need him to feel whole.

Rey grumbles on her way back home when she sees the same man from this morning waiting in front of the revolving doors of her workplace.

OK.

Rey turns around back to the lobby to find another way to reach the street without having to see him.

She would have succeeded if a big hand hasn’t taken hold of her elbow.

_‘If I shout extremely loud, will he let go of me and leave me alone ? Do I have to act like an hysterical person ? I’ll do it if he doesn’t release me.’_

“Hey, you !”

Groaning in exasperation, Rey faces the man. “Me. You.”

“Huh ? What ?” The man’s suave face morphs into confusion. “Me ? What about me ?”

“I don’t know, you tell me.” As she responds to the tall man, Rey takes him by the wrist and slides his hand off her.

“Oh. I’m Ben Solo. But you can call me Ren. I’ll prefer if you call me Ren.” ‘Ren’ stiffeningly smiles at her.

“Please don’t smile. I’ll have nightmares. And if you want me to call you Ren then you should just have introduced yourself as Ren !”

Rey isn’t impressed at all with her soulmate.

Ren appears lost on how to react faced with Rey’s sarcasm. He hasn’t thought his soulmate would be as hostile as she is.

“I forgive you for the coffee from this morning. You’re my soulmate. Let’s get bonded.”

Before the other’s bluntness, Rey gets even more annoyed.

“Oh. Thank you very much for your forgiveness ! I don’t know how I would have survived without when you bumped into me and stole my coffee with your shirt !”

Rey distracts Ren about this whole soulmate thing by annoying him with her sarcasm. She wants to see what he’ll do. Her soulmate should be able to tolerate her worse side. He must have some redeemable points !

Ren can feel his temple throb as he keeps a check on his temper. Why this little minx ! He has been so excited to finally meet his fated one ! He hasn’t even thought he would have acknowledged his soulmate if he hasn’t stumbled upon them. He has been ready to stay unloved until the end of his days as his soulmate has never responded to any of his tugging and attempts at communication via their soul link !

He has been so flustered in his excitement to see them and to get to know them that he has lost cool and reserved composure. He has been so certain his soulmate would accept him as he is ! Ren is greatly disappointed to see that while his soulmate is beautiful, she has a scorching tongue.

How can that be ?! What did he do in his past life to deserve this ? Did he commit patricide ? Did he found an order of assassins to exterminate an entire universe ?

Ren doesn’t understand what his soulmate finds in him lacking. He’s a proper gentleman and he has even said that he will accept her ! He has proposed to bond !

Rey feels a headache coming. Her soulmate is either really naïve or completely oblivious. In any case, he’s still cute in his confusion. She likes him as he is right now no problem even if she has been grumbling about him. He’s arrogant but his reactions are funny.

Maybe she’ll continue to tease him a little more while she gets to know him.


End file.
